The present invention relates to an electrical connector penetrator system for use in an oil well serviced by a electrical submersible pump (ESP) connected to a coiled tubing string having an ESP power cable retained in the coiled tubing; and, more specifically, to an electrical connector penetrator system exits the wellhead at a right angle, or orthogonally, to the longitudinal bore of the well, while the produced fluid exits the wellhead through a conventional vertical “Christmas” tree, thereby providing a continuous connection from a coiled tubing retained in a hanger containing the electrical conductors providing power to the ESP.
It is highly desirable to provide electrical power through a coiled tubing system attached to an ESP and to provide such an electrical connector penetrator system through an annulus of a production tubing without using the vertical space above a production wellhead tree. This would allow a coiled tubing injector to be placed over the wellhead and to allow insertion and removal of the ESP connected to a coiled tubing in a live well, without having to kill the well to remove the wellhead and electrical cable supplying the ESP.
Accordingly, Applicant designed and implemented an electrical connector mounted on a coiled tubing hanger arrangement sealing the coiled tubing, which is then set in a coiled tubing hanger, inside a bowl of a flow-through wellhead.